


I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you

by pearlydewdrop



Series: All Of My NEWTINA Stories [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: Queenie Goldstein's parting words to Jacob Kowalski hung over the heads of another couple entirely as they stood together amidst the early morning smog and the hustle and bustle of the New York docklands.Their first goodbyeWith shy smiles, unshed tears and gentle touches, Newt and Tina promised it wouldn't be the last that they would see of one another.





	I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you

_**I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you** _

_'I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you'_

Queenie Goldstein's parting words to Jacob Kowalski hung over the heads of another couple entirely as they stood together amidst the early morning smog and the hustle and bustle of the New York docklands.

Their first goodbye

With shy smiles, unshed tears and gentle touches, Newt and Tina promised it wouldn't be the last that they would see of one another.

It had only been a few days but what they had felt special, like something that was worth fighting for.

_'I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you'_

Tina was sure of it, sure that she would never again come across someone quite like Newt.

It was true that he annoyed her with his lax attitude towards rules and frankly some of the creatures that he kept in his case really shouldn't be there if the law in Britain was anywhere near as strict as America.

But despite all of that, Newt was, without a doubt, the kindest and sweetest man she ever had the pleasure to meet.

He was the man who referred to himself as 'mummy' to creatures who would have bigger and stronger men cowering in fear. He was the man who caused adorable chaos wherever he went with the help of his all-too-willing-you-cause-a-ruckus Niffler. He was the man who opened her eyes up to a whole new world, a world where creatures and wizards could live together in peace.

Newt was the man who promised to catch her when Tina had been terrified that she was going to leave Queenie all alone in the world.

_'I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you'_

Newt watched her shyly from underneath his curly copper fringe, almost too afraid to blink for fear that someone quite so wonderful as Tina Goldstein could only exist within the world of his wildest imaginings.

It was true that he most definitely had been more than a little unsure of her less a few days ago, but that uncertainty was gone now. It was replaced by the pleasure of getting to spend his time around and get to know someone he found as fascinating as her.

Tina Goldstein was an auror. She was strict, ambitious, authoritive and loyal to a fault to both the American magical authorities and her own beliefs that she kept rooted inside her heart.

That steadfastness of hers was one of the reasons he had come to admire her so much over the last few days.

She was protective and fierce and she had helped him protect his beloved beasts from the monstrosities of humans in New York who wished them harm.

Newt had watched Tina as she cradled one of his new born occamies, gently tending to the little hatchling before returning it to it's nest.

_'I ain't ever gonna find anyone like you'_

Time was ticking down between them and Newt made a feeble promise to send his book to her via post.

...before making a much more satisfactory one to bring it to her in person.

He immediately knew it was worth it when her smile lit up the whole of the grey docklands and the concrete jungle of New York City right along with it.

Because why?...Well, he was never going to find anyone quite like her.


End file.
